Uncle Grandpa Wiki:Guidelines/Category Policies
What are categories? Categories are like little tags you put onto an article page. Categories help organize and group pages together for easier access and editing. Categories also help you gain points for badges. As you can see from this brief description, categories are essential to wiki editing. So how do I categorize pages? This becomes tricky now, because most of the pages already have the correct categories they need. Basic categorizing on this wiki goes as followed (NOTE: The words that are italicized are ones that should be put on depending on the character or episode): MAIN CHARACTER PAGES *'MAIN CHARACTER PAGE': Characters, Main Character, any other category this certain character may fit into *'MAIN CHARACTER GALLERIES (all tabs): '''Images, Character Galleries, (main character name) Images, Main Character RECURRING CHARACTER PAGES *'RECURRING CHARACTER PAGE: Characters, Recurring Characters (as long as they appear at least twice throughout the series),'' Minor Characters'' (if and only if they have appeared no more than twice in the series), any other category that the character may fit into *(IF) RECURRING CHARACTER GALLERIES: Recurring Characters, Images, Character Galleries, (character name) Images, Minor Characters (only if they appeared no more than twice) MINOR CHARACTERS/OTHER CHARACTERS *'MINOR CHARACTER PAGE: '''Characters, Minor Characters, any other category that the character may fit into EPISODE PAGES *'EPISODE PAGE: 'Episodes, ''Aired Episodes (if it already aired), Unaired Episodes(if it has yet to be aired) GAMES *'''GAME PAGE: Games SHORTS *'SHORT PAGE': Shorts, Recurring Shorts (if it appeared in the series more than twice) COMIC ISSUES *'''COMIC ISSUE PAGE: '''Comics Are there any categories I should avoid using? Yes! Categories you want to avoid are redundant categories and nonsense categories. REDUNDANT CATEGORIES *Villains (we already have antagonist) *References (same thing as trivia) *Uncle Grandpa Episodes (Episodes and Aired/Unaired Episodes are enough) *Kids Uncle Grandpa Visits ("Kids" or "Teens" is good enough) *Episode Images (We already have Episode Galleries) *Any category that just has a one letter difference (Like "Minor Character" in place of "Minor Characters" is redundant) NONSENSE CATEGORIES *Long winded phrases that are more than 3 words long (IE "Kids Uncle Grandpa Visits", "Episodes Made In 2014", "Characters Who Hate Uncle Grandpa At First" are all long winded unneccesary categories) *Categories that aren't meant for a certain character (IE Putting the "Food" category on Beary Nice, putting the "deceased" category on Pizza Steve, putting a gender category on an otherwise genderless character) *Gibberish words or letters (IE "B" or "JDGKLDFJLGSDK" are not valid categories) BLACKLISTED/FORBIDDEN CATEGORIES (Do NOT use under ANY circumstance) *Male Characters *Female Characters *Male *Female *Any "gender" or "sex" category Do not use those categories on pages. I think I see some redundant/nonsense categories on some of the pages what should I do? Take them off! Don't be shy. Make sure the pages have the correct categories on them. I think there's a category that we need but we don't have yet Speak to an admin about it to get approval. Don't go ahead and make it yourself or you risk getting strikes. This is too hard I don't understand! You shouldn't be worrying about categories, then. Instead, try working on something simpler like expanding stub pages with information.